The Call of the Brothers
by Tiger7
Summary: This is mostly about Tiger. Tiger and the others enter Gray Wolf's Forest. Tiger leaves the group. Will they find him? Please read and review.


I do not own monster rancher or do not claim to. You know the rest.  
  
The Call of the Brothers  
  
NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.  
  
Moo is still trying to take over the monster world. The searchers are on an undying quest for the Phoenix. They enter Grey Wolf's forest...  
  
Tiger of the Wind walked slowly behind the others. He could feel the presence of his brother. He knew he was near. He could smell his scent. Tiger knew that his brother and himself would have to fight....to the death. Tiger's golden eyes were solemn and dull. He knew the time was near.  
  
The group decided to set up camp. Genki and Moochi went to go find wood. Hare went to find some oil. Tiger, Holly, and Golem stayed at the camp. Golem was, as usual, Holly's bodyguard. Tiger sat down opposite the others. Holly gathered the food from her pack and prepared for cooking.  
  
Hare was the first to return. He placed the oil next to Holly who gave Hare a cheerful "Thank you". Hare sat down next to Golem. The hare disgusted Tiger. That cheat. He would have won that battle long ago if he hadn't cheated. Tiger had never learned to trust him.  
  
Finally, Genki and Moochi returned with the wood. Golem picked the wood from their arms and placed it in the center of the group. Within a few seconds, the fire was started. The flames danced around the wood, burning it. The heat of the fire was warm and comforting. It had a certain comfort to it. Holly placed the soup over the fire. The aroma of the food touched the noses of every member, except for Golem, who ate rocks happily.  
  
The group was buzzing with conversation. All except for Tiger who lay there with his head upon his paws, searching the fire for answers. "What's wrong Tiger?" Holly asked Tiger suddenly. She could see the sadness and seriousness in his eyes. Tiger seemed surprised, not expecting such a question. His golden eyes looked at her brown eyes. "Nothing..." was his reply. "C'mon Tiger, you can tell us." Genki added. Tiger was silent. No one said anything after that. Moochi broke the silence. "Moochi hungry, chi." Holly giggled. She checked the soup, which was ready for eating. She gave everyone a plate. Tiger lapped at his ocassionaly and sat there, thinking.  
  
******  
  
The cabalos watched closely. He stayed as far away as possible, not to get his scent picked up by Tiger. "Those fools," he said to no one in paticular. "How could Master Gali and Master Pixie have so much trouble with these idiots." Cabalos grinned. "They will face the wrath of Master Grey Wolf." he growled. With a twitch of his tail, he fled in the opposite direction, toward Grey Wolf's lair.  
  
******  
  
"Well?" Gray Wolf growled. "They are within the border of your forest Master Grey Wolf." Cabalos reported. Gray Wolf grinned. "Good." Cabalos remained silent for his next order. "Go to the the Lair of the Wing Worms (worm/nagas). Tell them I sent you. They are to get rid of all the rebels....except for Tiger of the Wind. You have my orders. Go." Gray Wolf's cold, blue eyes looked straight into Cabalos's eyes. Cabalos backed away and said:  
  
"Yes, Master Gray Wolf."  
  
******  
  
Cabalos ran through the dark woods. The grass grew thicker and thicker as he headed toward the Wing Worms lair. The night was calling his name. He loved to be in the crisp, cool, night. Every tiger loves it. Cabalos enjoyed the night so much, that he almost got hit by one of the Wing Worms on guard. Cabalos leaped back just in time to miss the attack. "Who goes there?" the worm asked ferociously. "A messenger from Master Gray Wolf for you captain." Cabalos replied panting. "What kind of message?" the worm asked inquisitively. "For your captain's ears only." Cabalos snapped. The Winged Worm sneered. His yellow eyes were sharp and keen. His skin was the color of Cabalos's, purple and dark purple. His wings, which were the same color, were large and outstretched, poised for an attack. The cautious worm lowered his defences. A cabalos would be an opponent he really didn't want to mess with. "Follow me." the worm finally said after a long pause. Cabalos grinned slyly and followed.  
  
******  
  
Cabalos walked into the lair. It was dark and the scent of worms filled the room. They walked down a long aisle where the capatin sat on his perch. His figure was dark, due to the lack of light. He was bigger than the rest of the worms. The other worms feared him, which made him a good captain. "Captain Striker, this is a messenger from Master Gray Wolf." the worm said to his captain. The worm slowly turned around. His wings were folded to his side. His eyes were a piercing red through the darkness. "Oh? Master Gray Wolf is in need of my assistance?" the captain asked Cabalos. "Yes," Cabalos replied. "He asks that you and your troops take out all the rebels." "Oh." Striker replied. "All of them except for Tiger of the Wind, who Gray Wolf strictly forbids you to kill." "Yes, the Master's brother." "Yes." Cabalos replied. Captain Striker grinned a toothy grin. He thirsted for blood just as much as a fight. He hadn't been in a fight in a long time. "Tell Master Gray Wolf, I will not fail." the worm said smiling.  
  
******  
  
Cabalos returned to his master. "They said they wouldn't fail." Cabalos informed. "Excellent!" Gray Wolf replied grinning. "It has begun, my brother." Gray Wolf through his head into the air and let out an eerie howl. Cabalos and the other hybrids joined in.  
  
******  
  
The rebels were all asleep by now. Genki and Moochi slept side by side. They were bothe sprawled out over their blankets. Holly slepy soundly, with the Magic Stone hanging safely around her neck. Suezo slept beside Holly guarding her. Golem slept, sitting with his legs crossed and his gigantic stone hands in his lap. For a stone giant, he slept soundly and silently. Hare was next to him, his head leaning against Golem's thigh. His mouth was slightly open and soft snores escaped from it. Tiger slept at the end of the group. His head rested on his paws.  
  
The howls of his brother came to his ears. His eyes opened suddenly. He stood up on all fours and listened to the call. Tiger listened closely, hanging on to every call.  
  
The calls soon died, slowly fading away. Tiger knew what he had to do. He looked at the group. To no one in paticular, he whispered, "I'm sorry." He then ran off into the deep forest.  
  
******  
  
Genki was the first to awaken. He looked at the others still sleeping and grinned. "WAKE UP!" He exclaimed. The other woke abruptly. Suezo popped up, asking where the baddies were. Hare looked like he had a heart attack of some sort. Golem eyes popped wide open and he was quickly on his feet. Holly darted up from where she was sleeping. And Moochi popped up screaming, "CHIIIIIII!"  
  
Genki roared with laughter. The others stared at Genki angrily. Genki stopped laughing abruptly. "Hehe..." he giggled slowly. "Just a joke." The others growled and soon forgot about the prank. "Where is Tiger?" Golem asked. Everyone turned toward where he was sitting last night, only to see where he had slept. "Tiger?" Holly called. "Tiger! Where are you!" Genki shouted. Everyone shouted his name, hoping he would show up. "Figures." Hare said stopping the shouts. "He 'would' do something like this." "Tiger would never leave us for good." Holly replied to Hare's comment. "He just needs some time alone, I guess." "Yeah, Tiger can take care of himself." Suezo added. "Hmf." was Hare's reply.  
  
******  
  
Holly cupped her hands around the magic stone. She concentrated whille the rest of the group was silent. A golden phoenix appeared in the dark green stone. The phoenix transformed into an arrow and pointed north. Then, the stone returned to its normal state.  
  
Holly smiled. "Looks like we're headed north."she smiled cheerfully. "Alright, lets find the Phoenix!" Genki exclaimed. So everyone headed off. Holly lagged behind as the others travelled north. "Tiger..." she whispered, hoping he would return.  
  
******  
  
Tiger was running. Running through the green, thick forests. Searching for answers. "Gray Wolf....my brother and my enemy..." he thought to himself. The wind rushed at his face, brushing his blue hair as he ran.  
  
Just then, a cabalos jumped in front of him. Tiger stopped abruptly and growled. Moo's crest was embedded on his chest. "Who are you?" Tiger growled ferociously. " I am Khan, one of Master Gray Wolf's loyal servants." the cabalos sneered. Tiger growled louder and crouched in a battle position. "Master Gray Wolf wants to make sure you live, so he can offer you a chance to rule as a Big Bad Four member by his side." Tiger's growl became softer. "You lie!" "I do not," the cabalos snorted. "Thats his main goal, besides killing the rebels." Tiger's growl disappeared. "But, you see, I want this position for myself. Therefore, I'm going to kill you, and blame your death on the Winged Worms." Tiger's growl returned. Balls of energy formed at his horns. "Or," Khan said again. "You can join me, and we can both rule with Master Gray Wolf. We can take out the rebels and make ourselves worthy in Master Gray Wolf's eyes. " Tiger lowered his defences and approached the cabalos. "You really think so?" Tiger asked. The cabalos nodded. Tiger lept into the air and let out a huge lightning attack. The cabalos, not expecting the surprise attack, watched in horror as the eletric attack approached him in less than a second. The cabalos roared in pain and agony as the lightning surged through his body. Tiger's eyes were in sheer anger he watched the lightning tear through his body.  
  
The cabalos fell to the ground, once the attack finished its surge through him. The cabalos coughed up blood. Many scratches and deep gashes covered his body. His body started to glow an extremely bright pink. Khan lifted a lacerated paw to Tiger, who just meerly walked past him. The cabalos let out a horrific scream before he turned into a lost disk.  
  
Tiger didn't look back as he walked. He paused at these words and said "No thanks" and moved on.  
  
******  
  
A pack of Gray Wolf's cabaloses were out guarding their region. Muraski sniffed the air. The scent of charred grass and flesh filled the air. Muraski looked to Kajma, who had a serious look on his face. "Let's go check it out." Muraski told Kajma. Kajma replied with a nod. They motioned to the pack to follow them as the ran through the evergreen forest.  
  
They finally came upon a neck of the woods that was black from some sort of electric charge.Muraski sniffed the air. "Khan..." she said to no one in paticular. "Let's find him." Kajma replied. The pack moved into the area, inspecting the trees and the grounds. Just then, something caught Muraski's eyes. She looked to her left to see a lost disk. Muraski ran to it. Kajma followed at a distance. Muraski sniffed the disk. Khan's scent was strong.  
  
Muraski's eyes wavered. She sat in front of the disk as tears ran down her cheeks. Kajma sat beside her. "I found Khan..." she managed to choke out. "He was a strong leader." Kajma replied looking at Muraski sympathetically. "...And a good husband..."she said as tears streaked down her face. She put a paw on his disk. Dried blood surrounded it. Thowing her head back, she howled solemnly. Kajma replied by howling with her. The whole pack joined in the howl. She arose on all fours and sniffed the air. The scent of someone familiar filled the air. Her eyes widened. "Tiger of the Wind..." she said angrily. "Tiger? What does he have to do with anything?" Kajma asked. "He killed Khan!" she exclaimed. "How do you know?" "I can smell him" she replied. "I will not rest until he is dead..." "But Master Gray Wolf has strict orders not to kill him." Kajma approached warning her. "I will kill Tiger..." "Good Luck" came a voice from the pack. Muraski turned around. It was Thunder's voice. "He is known for his power of the wind. He has killed off many of Master Moo's troops and is even a match for Master Gray Wolf himself." "Do you think I am unable to defeat Tiger of the Wind!?" Muraski roared at Thunder. Thunder crouched down in fear. "N-No." he replied. Muraski sneered at him and turned around, her back facing him. "We will find Tiger and I will kill him." she growled.  
  
******  
  
The searcher were quiet as they journeyed for the next mystery disk. Even Genki was more than unusually quiet. Genki stopped in his tracks. "We have to find Tiger" he said suddenly. "I agree." Holly added. Golem nodded. Suezo did the same "Chii!" Moochi exclaimed with a smile. Hare remained silent.  
  
The group walked into the forest, calling for Tiger. The reply they would get was only silence and the rustle of leaves. Everyone reamined silent until they heard a rustle in the bushes. "Tiger?" Holly asked.  
  
Instead, a pack of Winged Worms popped out. Holly jumped back at the sight of them. Genki, Moochi, Suezo, and Hare jumped in front of her. Golem stood in front of Holly, guarding her from the worm hybrids.  
  
"Gray Wolf's troops, I'd imagine." Hare said angrily. "Your are right. I am Striker, captain of the Winged Worms." Striker spat. "You're going down!" Genki exclaimed. "We'll see." Striker replied.  
  
Genki lept at Striker. Striker flapped his wings and flew above the attack. The worm hybrid sailed toward Genki. Moochi came just in time with a Cherry Blossom Blizzard, sending the captain flying. The troops sprang at the others. Golem swatted a few with his bulky arms, sending the worms flying. Hare dragon kicked one of them in the stomach. Suezo tail slapped another. Genki slammed into one with his shoulder, sending it flying. The captain grew angry that his troops were falling. The worm hybrid decided to hit the rebels hard. He would have to hit the girl who weilded the magic stone. Striker lept at the Golem and ordered his troops to attack him. The troops swarmed at Golem, slowly overpowering him. The captain went to strike Holly with his razor sharp fangs. Genki noticed and pushed his friend out of the way. The worm cut him deep in his side. Genki cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Holly ran to her injured friend. Striker laughed out loud as the group huddled around Genki. Genki's side was oozing blood. He coughed up blood. The others were shocked. "Pathetic human." Striker giggled. Blood stained his white fangs. "CHIIIIIIII!!!!!!" Moochi screamed angrily at the captain. He directed his Moochi cannon at the captain. Striker dodged out of the way, but was hit on his side. He quickly got to his feet. Blood was slowly dripping out of his side. Hare, Moochi, and Suezo attacked Striker at the same time, he barely missed the attacks, but his troops got the full force of them. The captain, seeing that he had hurt them good for now, retreated so he could regroup.  
  
Genki was hurt bad. The group decided to set up camp for Genki's sake. It was cloudy and a gusty wind was blowing through. The rain poured down hard. The group managed to find a cave, where they built a fire and watched over Genki. He was slipping in and out of unconsciousness. Holly would watch him closely to see if his bandages would need changing. Golem sighed as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Its Golem's fault..." he said slowly and solemnly. "should have protected Holly better..." "Its not your fault Golem." Holly said softly patting him on his hand. "Holly's right." Hare said. "It's all Tiger's fault. If he hadn't gone off, we wouldn't be in this mess." "Its nobody's fault!" Holly exclaimed. "I feel its just as much as my fault as it is anyone's, but blaming anyone isn't going to help anything. "You're right. I'm sorry." Hare apologized. "It's ok." Holly replied softly. The group remained silent. All that could be heard was the rain falling outside.  
  
******  
  
Striker and his troops were hurt, but not bad. A little time would be needed to heal and to be at full power. Striker smiled. "They will fall..."  
  
******  
  
Tiger was soaking wet. The rain was falling hard. It was time he got back to the group, he thought to himself. He could find them easily, but the rain was a slight delay. Tiger saw a rock that was leaning in a way where he could hide from the rain. He ran to it and stayed under it. He shook himself and the water droplets flew off of his fur. Tiger shivered. It was chilly, especially with the rain falling down. He curled his tail around him and laid his head on his paws. He slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
~They were walking through the snowy mountains. His friends were walking, without him. A pack of Cabalos surrounding Gray Wolf were in front of them. The cabalos attacked. The group barely defeated them. Then, Gray Wolf attacked, killing them all. Blood covered the snow and Gray Wolf's mouth. Mystery disks of Tiger's friends surounded him. Gray Wolf laughed and spat on each disk as well as his friends' dead bodies. Gray Wolf took the magic stone and gave it to Moo. He had won.~  
  
Tiger awoke suddenly, sweating heavily. It was still raining. The stars couldn't be seen. "I gotta go back." he said to himself. Tiger ran into the cold rain, running to his friends.  
  
******  
  
Muraski and Kajma and the pack spotted Tiger from a nearby cliff. They grinned and ran toward him.  
  
******  
  
Tiger felt a presence he hadn't felt before. He felt he was being followed. He ran faster and kept going.  
  
******  
  
Muraski and Kajma were closing in. Toothy grins spread across their faces.  
  
******  
  
Tiger stopped. He was being followed. He knew it. The wind blew around him, playing with his mane.  
  
******  
  
Kajma enveyed the blue wolf standing there. He was powerful and quick. Kajma wanted to prove himself to Muraski, the new leader of the pack. He wanted to kill the blue lupine for Muraski or at least mortally wound him. This would be his chance.  
  
Muraski glanced at Kajma, readying him for the ambush. Kajma motioned the pack and they lept out of the bushes, at the blue wolf.  
  
******  
  
Tiger saw the cabalos' rushing at him. He jumped back and landed in a fighting position, poised for an attack. A female cabalos stood out of the group. Her golden eyes looked into Tiger's. " I am Muraski." she said to the blue wolf. "You will pay for killing my beloved Khan." Tiger growled deep in his throat. "I am Kajma." said another cabalos. He was taller than Muraski and muscular. "You killed my leader, and you will pay!" Tiger was ready for the attack. Muraski fired a torpedo attack at Tiger. Tiger lept into the air, the attack missing him. He landed near Muraski and sprung his attack. His claws scratched into her right front leg. Muraski howled in pain. She lunged at Tiger, hitting him in his side. Tiger fell back but quickly arose to his feet. His side throbed with pain. A portion of the cabalos pack attacked him. Tiger growled, his golden eyes sharp. The wind blew harshly as it swirled around him. It blew at his hair wildly. He let out a loud and hard roar. The cabalos' tried hard to mainatin their grip to the ground. They were soon lifted off the ground and thrown into the nearest tree.  
  
Muraski looked shocked. "He's very powerful..." she said to herself. She lunged at Tiger, who quickly dodged to the right. Kajma darted toward Tiger. Tiger used his lightning attack. Kajma dodged, but his right hind leg recieved the full force of the blow. Kajma yelped in pain. Another cabalos attacked Tiger. Tiger smirked and screamed "BLIZZARD!" He roared and ice darted from his mouth. The cabalos was turned into a big block of ice. Kajma looked shocked by this. "How?" he asked to himself. Muraski tried one final attack. She crouched down and shook her fur. Huge darts came out of her fur and streaked toward Tiger. Tiger yelped in pain as one scraped his front left leg. Blood slowly oozed out of the gash. Muraski praised herself. Tiger grew outraged. Thunder ran toward Tiger. Tiger, very pissed now, ran as fast as he could. He looked like a blue streak of thunder. He streaked past the cabalos and struck the him with his razor sharp claws. He landed in a lunging position behind Thunder. All watched Thunder, whose mouth was wide open. Blood streaked from his side. His pupils disappeared from his eyes. Thunder fell. Before he could hit the ground, he turned into a lost disk. Muraski watched in awe. Half of her pack was already taken out...by ONE tiger. Her pack was the best in Moo's army. Tiger smirked at their shocked faces. Kajma saw his chance. He lept at Tiger, jaws open. His sharp teeth scraped Tiger's side. Tiger shrugged off the pain with a wince. Tiger lept at Kajma and wrapped his jaws around his neck. The cabalos's eyes were wide open, with fear. Tiger bit harder. "Noooo!" Muraski exclaimed. She left at Tiger, claws ready to kill. Tiger let the cabalos go and barely dodged the claws of Muraski. She helped Kajma to his feet, who had a deep wound in his neck. Muraski circled around Tiger. He watched her carefully, awaiting an attack. Muraski lept at Tiger, and Tiger lepft at Muraski. Their horns locked. "You will pay!" she exclaimed. "Not on your life!" Tiger replied. Kajma took one last attack at Tiger. He concetrated his lightning attack on Tiger. The electricity formed around his purple horns and raced toward Tiger. Tiger wasn't quick enough and took the blow, full force. Tiger screamed with pain. He fell to the ground. Blood dripped from his wound. Tiger winced in pain. Kajma and Muraski closed in, blood thirsty. Tiger weakly arose to his feet. He closed his eyes. A pink aurora formed around his blue lupine form. Huge balls of lightning formed at his ivory horns. Tiger opened his eyes. Muraski and Kajma's eyes were wide with fear. The wind roared around Tiger, lifting some of the cabalos' in the air. Kajma and Muraski were struggling to keep their paws on the ground. A small funnel of wind surrounded Tiger. "LIGHTNING!!!!!!!!" Tiger screamed. A huge electric storm filled the forest. Tiger felt the energy pulse through him. Fianlly, the eletric storm came to an end. Tiger looked at what happened. The whole pack was turned into Mystery Disks. He limped a few yards and saw both Kajma and Muraski, seriously wounded, lying on the ground, a breath away from death. "...Better.... be glad I didn't.... kill you..." Tiger panted. Tiger winced with pain. His side was hit very bad. He was losing a lot of blood. Taking on a pack like that wasn't a walk through the park.  
  
******  
  
The searchers were worried about Genki. He wasn't getting any better. He was drinking water, though, which was a good sign. It was morning. The rain had stopped. Tiger still hand't shown up. Holly had been up all night. She thought she had heard Tiger last night. She heard a huge thundering noise way off in the woods. She thought it was a storm, not Tiger.  
  
Hare was the first to awaken. He went out to find some breakfast. A few minutes later, he returned, saying that the Winged Worms were on their way. Holly woke Suezo, Golem, and Moochi up. They prepared for battle when they heard the news. "Golem." Holly called for Golem. "Yes?" Golem asked. "I...I need for you to fight and help the others. I'll watch Genki." "I need to protect you, Holly." Golem replied. "Just fight, they need you more than I do. I'll be fine. You're help is needed." Golem looked into her dark, brown eyes, and nodded.  
  
The worm hybrids had arrived, ready to fight. Hare, Moochi, Suezo, and Golem all fought the hybrids. The fight was getting worse. The Winged Worms were getting the advatage of the fight. Golem was the only one who was uninjured because of his rocky flesh. Moochi collapsed as well as suezo from serious injuries. Golem and Hare were the only ones standing. Hare was bleeding from numerous cuts. The worms surrounded them. Hare felt he could take no more. "Surrender! You will be spared!" Striker exclaimed. "NEVER!" Hare replied angrily. "Then you will die!!" Striker cried. The worms lept at the rebels. Hare winced as they all jumped for them. Just then, electricity filled the sky. The worms screamed and fell to the ground. The captain turned around and looked. Tiger of the Wind was standing in front of him. "YOU!" Striker exclaimed. Suezo and Moochi got to their feet. The group attacked the worm with all of their attacks. When the dust settled, nothing was there. Striker laughed as he hovered into the sky. Tiger lept at the worm and attacked with his lightning attack. The worm fell to the ground. Tiger put a paw on the worm. "Tell Gray Wolf, I will avenge him!" Tiger yelled at the injured worm. He let go of Striker who ran as fast as he could. Hare, Suezo, Moochi, and Golem attacked the rest of the troops who remained fighting. They were soon turned into lost disks.  
  
Holly heard the noise of battle disappear. She walked outside of the cave and saw Tiger. She exclaimed his name and ran toward him. He limped toward her. "Where's Genki?" he asked. Holly was silent. Tiger asked again. "He got hurt, trying to save me." she replied. Tiger felt guilty. "He wouldn't have been hurt if it weren't for me running off." he said solemnly. "It's not your fault." she replied. The group huddled around Tiger, happy to see him. Even Hare was glad to see him. "You're hurt." Holly noticed. Tiger's eyes were a dull yellow now. She looked at his side, to see it covered with blood. His blue fur was matted with the blood also. Tiger felt his eyes waver and he fell to the ground. She heard Holly exclaim his name and then there was darkness.  
  
******  
  
Tiger awoke to see Genki sitting beside him. Tiger groaned. "You're.... ok." Tiger managed to say. "Yeah, I'm fine." he replied. "I'm sorry." Tiger said after a few moments of silence. "For what?" Genki asked. "For leaving the group." Tiger replied. "Don't worry about it. Everyone needs some time alone."Genki said. Tiger lifted his head and tried to get up. "You need some rest still." Holly said. "You took quite a hit." she added. Tiger obeyed and went to sleep.  
  
******  
  
A few days later, Tiger was still recovering. He didn't want to hold up the group. He walked around, but his walk was a limp. He told the group he was ready to go. Genki said no, but Tiger was stubborn. So, they decided to leave. Tiger had recovered really well.  
  
******  
  
Striker arrived at Gray Wolf's Lair. Kajma and Muraski followed. Striker told Gray Wolf of his failure and Tiger's message. Tiger looked at the worm angrily. He released his lightning attack on him. There was nothing left of him, but a mere mystery disk. "Failure is not an option." he said to the lost disk. He turned his back on it.  
  
Muraski and Kajma entered Gray Wolf's Lair. Gray Wolf heard them come in. They limped to him. "M-Master Gray Wolf, my pack... it was destroyed." Muraski explained to Gray Wolf. Gray Wolf's eyes widened. "How?" he asked. "Tiger of the Wind." was her reply. Gray Wolf turned around and looked at the wounded tigers. "He is a very powerful asset." Gray Wolf said. "Muraski, you and Kajma are my newest captains. I will give you another portion of the troops. You are in command of the Ice team." Gray Wolf commanded. "Thank you Master Gray Wolf." The two said in unison and left.  
  
"Well Tiger, It seems you are more powerful than I imagined." Gray Wolf said to himself. "We will meet very soon."  
  
******  
  
The group headed north, where the magic stone pointed to. Tiger stopped and looked into the sky. "We'll get Gray Wolf back." Genki said. Tiger was silent. He threw his head into the sky and howled. His howl filled the forest and reached Gray Wolf's Lair.  
  
******  
  
Gray Wolf jumped up on all fours suddenly. "What's wrong Master Gray Wolf?" one of his cabalos asked. Gray Wolf looked into the sky, searching for answers. "Nothing," he replied. "Probably Just the wind..."  
  
**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I'M IN THE MAKING OF THE SEQUEL. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.** 


End file.
